Torchbearers
Purpose Late in ATA 627, a group of Dark Wildlings attacked Fastheld - injuring many and burning East Leg. Amongst those injured, as well as poisoned, was Varal Mikin, once the Captain of the Ducal Guard of Light's Reach. A devout Mikin and hater of wildlings, he swore revenge. Given that the Imperial Watch is spread throughout a vast realm as is, he decided that were he to take action against the Wildlings, it would have to be a force of his own making that would do so - and thus he began recruiting. The stated purpose of the Torchbearers was to eliminate the Wildling threat to Fastheld. In addition, they were also expected to kill bandits and hostile manifestations of the Shadow. While technically a mercenary unit akin to the Ducal Guards, they were employed by Varal Mikin and expected to be pious and loyal to the cause. Moreover, should the Mikin Ducal Guard ever need assistance, they were quick to provide it. Upon becoming a Royal Knight, Count Varal Valoria disbanded the Torchbearers, most of its members becoming part of the Valorian house guard. Heraldry The Torchbearers had no distinct heraldry or marks of membership, though wildling teeth necklaces were popular amongst those veterans in the Torchbearers who had fought, and killed, wildlings. The symbol of the Torchbearers was an iron torch on a field of black. A golden starburst over rays of light come from the torch. The name is a simple continuance of a Mikin tradition of bringing "Light," and religion, to wherever they may go. Specifically, the Torchbearers planned to bright light, a euphemism for annihilation, to the wildlings wherever they may reside. Roster Overall IC Strength The Torchbearers were disbanded by their liege when he became a Royal Knight. Locations Light's Watch was the headquarters for the unit - providing training grounds, an armory, and a barracks for the unit. Wedgecrest Falls, more of a luxurious keep rather than a fort (though it has an impressive armory) maintained a lesser presence, but was expected to add a buffer near Northreach. Former PCs *Eugene Netter - Healer *Griedan Stonehammer - Heavy Infantry, Sunkissed & Castellan of Wedgecrest Falls *Lucius Nepos - Heavy Infantry and Overall Commander *Mareten Crashhammer - Smith and Putative Heavy Infantry *Varal Mikin - Lord and Sponsor Recruiting! The Torchbearers are defunct as an organization. Character Concepts Heavy Infantry: The core of the Torchbearers. Trained to work as either a shield wall or a spear hedge/phalanx. Made to take punishment and give better than they get. NPCs represented by Pike Militia and Spear Militia retainers. *Equipment: Medium Armor (Banded or Chainmail), Shield, Shortsword, Polearm (Spear or Half-pike). *Skills: Weapon and armor skills (see equipment). Secondary skills as desired. Archers: These soldiers provide a ranged punch, able to thin out the numbers of foes or hold fortifications. Expected to be able to defend themselves if the shield wall is penetrated. NPCs represented by Archer Militia Retainers. *Equipment: Medium Armor (Banded or Chainmail), Bow, Sword or Dagger. *Skills: Weapon and armor skills (see equipment). Secondary skills as desired. Scouts/Skirmishers: Quick and vigilant, these brave men and women seek out the foe and bring them to the fight. The eyes and ears of the Torchbearers. Often skilled with a bow, supplementing the archers during a battle. Sometimes acting as a flanking force of irregular infantry. NPCs represented by Levy Spearman Retainers. *Equipment: Light or Medium Armor (Scalemail or Chainmail), Weapon(s) of choice. *Skills: Weapon and armor skills, wilderness survival, stealth, scouting. Healers: Soldiers get hurt. Healers put them back together. NPCs represented by Apothecary Retainers. *Equipment: Healing kits, weapons and armor if needed. *Skills: Herbalism, Alchemy, Healing, Weapon and equipment skills if desired. Sunkissed: With the goal of hunting wildlings, and by extension the Shadow, Sunkissed provide important support from negating the powers of mages to providing healing. They may serve as auxiliaries to the force, or within the various divisions of the Torchbearers. *Equipment: Weapons and armor as desired. *Skills: As desired. Notes: Nobles are allowed to serve, and in general will be given higher "rank." No nobles presently serve. The Touched are generally looked down upon, but it is possible for rare exceptions to be made - but difficult. Ranks While Varal Mikin was technically in command of the unit, he had no formalized rank. The Fist of the Torchbearers reports to him, but is given free reign. Fist: The overall commander of the Torchbearers - Lucius Nepos Castellan: The individual in charge of a keep where a Torchbearer unit is stationed. At present, Castellans are required for Light's Watch. Torchbearer: Basic soldier within the Torchbearers. Will be predominantly represented by retainers. History Battle for Crown's Refuge 19 Whistlewind, 628 ATA - 21 Torchbearers, one a noncombatant, arrived in Crown's Refuge after the word the Eliare was besieging the city. Those twenty Torchbearers, and the wildlander Bloodstone, managed to hold the Spire against 150 acarits and managed to injure Eliare before the mage fled. Of those 20 who fought, 13 were injured and five were killed. Of the 13 injured, six were too injured to return to duty and were found means of supporting themselves - farms or serving a Mikin township. * See log Waiting Is The Hardest Part Upon becoming a Royal Knight, Count Varal Valoria disbanded the Torchbearers, most of its members becoming part of the Valorian house guard. Category:Chiaroscuro_Wanted_Characters